Ethan Powell et le Monstre du Lac Noir
by DarkHads1800
Summary: Pour apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, on envoit Ethan Powell à Poudlard. Là-bas, il croisera le célèbre Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy, le jaloux possessif, Severus Rogue, le prof pas si sympa que ça, McGonagal qui se méfie de tout surtout de lui.
1. Chapter 1

_L'Armure d'Eve. Une armure surpuissante qui protège son porteur, l'épée d'Eve procure force et bravoure à son destinataire et le bouclier d'Eve qui est indestructible. L'Armure choisit son porteur et reste dans un vieux temple à Rome, attendant l'éveil de son élu. Une nuit, l'Armure s'illumina et se présenta à son élu : un certain Ethan Powell, huit ans, fils d'un sorcier et d'une sorcière._

Ethan soupira en regardant la pluie qui tombait sur Londres. C'était un grand garçon très maigre, aux cheveux noirs coupés comme les amérindiens et aux yeux gris. Il portait un T-shirt blanc avec une chemise verte foncée et un jean. Autour de son cou pendait un pendentif ayant la forme d'un aigle gris et blanc et deux bracelets à chaque poignée complétaient sa tenue : celui de sa main gauche était fait d'argent et avait des inscriptions étranges écrites en noir et l'autre, celui de sa main droite, était fait en or blanc avec d'autres étranges inscriptions écrites en or.

Le jeune homme avait aujourd'hui onze ans. Cela faisait donc trois ans que l'Armure d'Eve était venu à lui, sous la forme d'un aigle magique, l'Alicanto*. L'oiseau lui expliqua l'histoire de l'Armure d'Eve et lui avait expliqué la « mission » principale d'Ethan, c'est à dire sauver le monde à chaque fois qu'un ennemi d'Eve pointera le bout de son nez. Et ça ennuyait profondément Ethan. Il ne voulait pas être un héros, encore moins un sorcier. Ethan soupira une seconde fois et s'allongea sur son lit. Son père était partit quelque part dans le monde des sorciers pour une affaire urgente et sa mère était chez des amies sorcières.

Son pendentif s'illumina d'une lueur blanche et grise et l'Alicanto en sortit, vola jusqu'au rebord du grand lit en bois du garçon et s'y posa.  
« Bonjour, jeune Ethan.  
-Salut, Ali.  
-Je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, pépia l'oiseau en ouvrant ses ailes grises. Je n'ai point de cadeaux pour le moment mais j'essaierais de m'en procurer un.  
-Pas la peine, Ali, dit Ethan. Au fait, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi à Poudlard.  
-Je te le dit et je te le répète : partout où tu iras, j'irais. D'ailleurs, tu as besoin d'entrai-

-Maître Ethan ? demanda l'un des elfes de maisons de la famille, Kecon. »  
L'oiseau disparut et se précipita dans le pendentif. Ethan regarda l'elfe.  
« Oui ?  
-Maître, un homme est à la porte du manoir, y se dit appeler monsieur Malefoy.  
-J'y vais, encore un débile qui s'est pas que père est partit en voyage, grogna le jeune garçon en descendant les escaliers. »

Étant le garçon mal chanceux de la famille Powell, il se prit les pieds dans le tapis vert émeraude de l'escalier, tomba et atterrit sur le dos, lui coupant le souffle. La cloche ne cessant de se sonner, il jura et se releva. Grâce au pouvoir de l'armure, ses quelques bleus guérirent en un rien de temps et il ouvrit la porte. Un homme aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux gris, vêtu de riches vêtements de confections sorciers. Il s'appuyait sur une canne noire surmonté d'une tête de serpent. L'homme l'observa, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux. Ethan haussa un sourcil et demanda :  
« C'est pour quoi ?  
-Je viens voir Hysandre Powell, répondit froidement l'homme.  
-Désolé mais il n'est pas là.  
-Comment ça ? Demanda le sorcier, qui semblait agacé par la situation. Où est-il ?  
-Chais pas, il est partit faire je ne sais pas quoi je ne sais pas où.  
-Et Milandra ?  
-Chez des amies dans le monde des sorciers. Vous êtes qui, au juste ?  
-Je suis Lucius Malefoy, se présenta le sorcier. Tes parents ont dû certainement te parler de moi, ajouta-t-il.  
-Peut-être, j'écoute pas vraiment mes parents, dit Ethan qui commençait à être ennuyé à discuter avec un inconnu.  
-Puis-je entré ? »

Un enfant normal aurait dit non mais vu qu'Ethan avait des pouvoirs assez puissants, il le laissa entrer dans le manoir familial.

Sous le regard épaté du jeune sorcier, Lucius Malefoy se dirigea directement vers le salon en jetant sa canne et son manteau à Kecon qui les attrapa au vol. Le sorcier se cala confortablement dans un des canapés en cuir rouge foncé et ferma les yeux. Ethan s'approcha prudemment.  
« Vous avez l'air de bien connaître mes parents.  
-Nous sommes amis depuis Poudlard.  
-Ah ouais, vous êtes vachement vieux alors.

-Tu t'exprimes différemment des autres, dit l'homme en plissant les yeux.  
-J'ai l'habitude de parler comme ça. Ça vous dérange ?  
-Non, je n'ai pas l'habitude. »  
Il se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre :  
« J'ai un fils de ton âge. Il va à Poudlard lui aussi. C'est ma fierté.  
-C'est la première fois que j'entends un père dire ça de son enfant, grommela Ethan.  
-Je sais qu'Hysandre n'est pas doué avec les mots mais c'est un homme fiable et loyal.  
-Mouais… Vu les femmes qui se tapent sous le nez de ma mère, je pense pas que le mot loyal soit le plus approprié pour le désigner, grogna le jeune garçon. Au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?  
-Je voulais m'entretenir avec ton père sur un sujet.  
-Ah. Du type Harry Potter ?  
-Disons cela comme ça.  
-Maître Ethan, interrompit Kecon, que voulez-vous pour dîner ce soir ?  
-Viande rouge et haricot vert, et tarte aux pommes pour le dessert, répondit Ethan. »  
L'elfe hocha la tête et partit au pas de course vers les cuisines. Lucius Malefoy se leva d'un coup, prit ses vêtements que lui tendaient plusieurs elfes de maisons et se tourna ensuite vers le jeune garçon.  
« Nous nous retrouverons sur le quai du Poudlard Express.  
-Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?  
-Tu es un garçon très intelligent. Je suis certain que tu veux apprendre la magie… Et plus. »  
Ethan fixa le sorcier du regard. Savait-il quelque chose au sujet de l'Armure d'Eve ? Si non, de quoi pouvait-il parlé ?  
« Euh oui, sûrement, bafouilla-t-il, en le raccompagnant à la porte d'entré.  
-Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Sur ce, bonne soirée, Ethan Powell. »

Il le regarda partir sans montrer aucune expression, le sorcier alla dans les ruelles sombres et dès qu'il fut hors de sa portée, il ferma la porte à clé. Ali se métamorphosa sur son épaule.  
« Il est bizarre ce mec, dit Ethan.  
-Je trouve aussi, approuva l'aigle. Deux choses sont sûres : il ne connaît pas l'existence de l'Armure.  
-Et la seconde ?  
-J'ai sentit un bout de ténèbres dans son aura. Cet homme a des secrets.  
-Comme tout le monde, remarqua Ethan en regagnant le salon. Personne ne sait que j'ai l'Armure d'Eve et personne ne soupçonne son existence.  
-Et c'est une excellente chose, ajouta l'oiseau en hochant la tête.  
-Bon, entraînement ? Proposa le jeune sorcier.  
-Entraînement. »

Ethan s'étala de tout son long dans son lit et se recouvrit de chaudes couvertures. Ali était rentré dans le pendentif après lui avoir dit bonne nuit. Avant de s'endormir, le jeune homme réalisa que le vieux sorcier connaissait son prénom mais comment ?  
Sûrement _père qui lui a parlé de moi, pensa-t-il._

Au milieu de la nuit, quelque chose toqua à sa fenêtre. Ethan grommela et ouvrit ses yeux. Les étoiles et la lune brillaient de milles feux et un hiboux frappait avec sa patte la vitre. Le jeune homme poussa des jurons, laissa le volatile entré et prit la lettre que l'oiseau tenait dans son bec. Puis il le chassa de sa chambre et referma la fenêtre. Enfin, il ouvrit la lettre et la lut rapidement. C'était sa lettre de Poudlard.

 _Encore une…_

En effet, le jeune garçon avait brûlé toutes ses lettres depuis qu'il en avait reçu une. Il ne voulait pas être un sorcier, il voulait être un garçon normal. Pas un sorcier avec une baguette magique et un chapeau ridicule. Ali sortit du pendentif et se posa sur la table de chevet.  
« Oh, c'est…  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas quand je dis que je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard ! Hurla Ethan en prenant une bougie et en tendant de la brûler. »  
Rien ne se produisit, ce qui énerva encore plus le jeune garçon. Ali prit la lettre et la posa délicatement sur le lit.  
« Tu dois y aller.  
-Non, je n'irais pas !  
-Ethan, cette école pourrait t'aider à te contrôler. Tu te souviens du jour ou tu as envoyé valser ces hommes dans le ciel ? Ce n'était pas l'œuvre de l'Armure mais de toi. L'Armure ne fait qu'amplifier tes pouvoirs.

-Raison de plus ! Au bout d'une semaine, l'école sera détruite ! »  
Ali réalisa soudainement quelque chose.  
« Tu as peur.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as peur d'utilier tes pouvoirs, développa l'aigle. Tu as encore ce souvenir dans ta tête, n'est-ce pas ?  
-TAIS-TOI ! »

Le cri d'Ethan fit briser les vitres et les vitraux de sa chambre, les meubles éclatèrent ou tombèrent au sol. Une aura lumineuse avait entouré le jeune sorcier qui regarda, perdu, les débris.  
« Reconsidère ta décision, Ethan. Fais le pour _elle_. Je suis sûr qu' _elle_ sera fière de toi si tu allais là-bas. »  
Ethan restait silencieux. Puis, il se leva, prit sa couverture et son oreiller.  
« D'accord, j'irais, lâcha-t-il en sortant de sa chambre. »  
L'Alicanto piailla joyeusement puis rentra dans le pendentif.

*= L'Alicanto est un oiseau magique provenant de la mythologie chilienne. Il mange de l'or et de l'argent. La nuit, ses ailes brillent de mille feux et il porte chance aux artisans qui le voient.

Les avis sont les bienvenus


	2. Chapter 2

« Ethan.  
-Mmmh, grommela Ethan en se retournant de l'autre côté.  
-Ethan, reprit la voix qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille depuis une minute.  
-Va te recoucher, Ali, grogna le jeune sorcier. »  
L'oiseau soupira et voleta quelques secondes, avant de piquer vers le garçon et de lui donner de légers coups de becs sur la tête.  
« Tu me fais chier Ali ! Jura-t-il en se relevant.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi, il est huit heure du matin et il va faire beau aujourd'hui, annonça l'aigle en se perchant sur un des lustres du salon. »  
Après avoir détruit les fenêtres de sa chambre la nuit dernière, Ethan était descendu dans le salon et s'était endormit sur un des grands canapés.  
« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé à cette heure ? demanda le jeune homme en baillant et en s'étirant.  
-Nous devons aller au Chemin de Traverse pour tes fournitures scolaires.  
-Super… Je crois que père garde une petite partie de son argent dans son bureau.  
-Bureau qui est sous un enchantement, ajouta Ali en se posant sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Mais que nous pouvons désenchanter en utilisant le bouclier.  
-Sérieusement ? demanda Ethan en haussant un sourcil.  
-Oui.  
-Maître Ethan ?  
-Cache-toi ! souffla le jeune sorcier à Ali qui disparut dans le pendentif. Oui, Kecon ?  
-Que s'est-il passé dans vot' chambre ?  
-Euh… J'ai… J'ai… Voulu tester un sort qui a mal tourné ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.  
-Voulez-vous que nous réparions les dégâts ?  
-Oui, je veux bien. Au fait, préparez moi un jus d'orange et je veux des cookies pour le petit déjeuner.  
-Bien sûr, Maître Ethan, salua l'elfe en s'en allant. »  
Ali réapparut sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier.  
« Allons rendre une petite visite à l'argent de _papa_ , lâcha celui-ci en montant les escaliers. »

Ethan fixa un moment la grosse porte en bois laqué, décorée avec des têtes d'ours, le _patronus_ de son père. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette aile du manoir. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint rouge grenade et il y avait beaucoup de portraits familiaux, dont quelques-uns représentaient son père.  
 _Quel narcissisme, pensa-t-il.  
_ Ali vola près d'Ethan et le regarda en désignant la porte qui était à quelques mètres d'eux.  
« Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de faire apparaître le bouclier et de t'approcher lentement de la porte, expliqua-t-il.  
-C'est aussi simple que ça ?  
-Oui mais protège toi la tête, au cas où le sort de protection décide de fonctionner avant que tu atteignes la porte, recommanda Ali.-Donc je risque de me prendre quoi ?-Oh pas grand-chose, juste des sortes de petits poignards de feu.  
-Merci, ça me donne plus l'envie d'y aller, maugréa le jeune homme.  
-Concentre toi au lieu de parler ! dit l'oiseau en rentrant dans le collier. »  
Le jeune homme regarda le fond du couloir puis son bracelet droit. Il prit une grande inspiration.

 _Quand faut y aller, il faut y aller._

Il se concentra et lut les mots inscrits sur le bracelet.  
 _« Portas Lumos Protectionalas Warlis ! »  
_ Le bracelet se transforma en un bouclier blanc et en argent, il était de taille normal et dessus il y avait une tête d'aigle dont les contours étaient en or. Il reprit une inspiration et marcha lentement vers la porte, soulevant le bouclier au moindre bruit suspect. Finalement, il arriva à la porte sans encombre.  
« Bon, ce fut une promenade de santé ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. »  
Il sentit alors une odeur de brûlé et quelque chose de chaud derrière lui. Il se retourna et découvrit au moins milles petits couteaux enflammés pointés sur lui.  
« Oh. Merde. »

Les couteaux plongèrent vers lui à une vitesse incroyable et le jeune sorcier colla son bouclier à la porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et croyant les couteaux arrivés, il hurla :  
« Bordel de porte, ouvre-toi ou je te défonce à coup de bouclier ! »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et il tomba au sol. La porte se ferma d'elle-même et il soupira de soulagement. Ali se métamorphosa à ses côtés.  
«Ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
-Oui, oui, j'ai eu chaud aux fesses, j'ai cru que cette putain de porte n'allait jamais s'ouvrir. »

L'oiseau hocha la tête et Ethan se releva. Sa mâchoire se décrocha en voyant la pièce remplit de livres anciens qui étaient installés dans de grandes bibliothèques. Un grand bureau était au centre de la pièce, derrière celui-ci il y avait un grand fauteuil de style Louis Philippe qui semblait coûter une fortune dans le monde Moldu. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant un grand tableau, représentant différents dieux et déesses de différentes religions. Ethan fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son père était-il autant intéressé dans la mythologie Moldu. Il secoua la tête et commença à fouiller dans le bureau. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, les deux amis s'assirent par terre, sur le tapis.  
« J'en étais sûr, souffla Ethan. Allez viens, je vais lui envoyer un hiboux pour lui dire que j'ai besoin de partir au Chemin de Traverse et que j'ai besoin de pognon.  
-Pourquoi y a-t-il un grand tapis ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Ton père, pourquoi a-t-il mit un tapis sur de la moquette, c'est ridicule…  
-A moins qu'il veux cacher quelque chose, termina le jeune sorcier en commençant à rouler le tapis. »  
Ali se posa sur le bureau et observa le sol dès que le tapis fut enlevé. Ethan s'essuya les mains sur son pyjama bleu et inspecta l'étrange trappe rectangulaire.  
« Drôle de forme, remarqua-t-il.  
-Ouvre-la avec l'épée.  
-Je ne pense pas que ça marchera, regarde, il y a une serrure, dit-il en désignant une serrure.  
-Mais où peut être cette clé ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques moments avant de se lever et de chercher dans les tiroirs.  
« Père perds toujours tout, il fait au moins cinq ou six copies de clés ou de documents.  
-Ta famille est si…  
-Pathétique ?  
-Non, je voulais dire plutôt… maladroite.  
-La voilà ! s'exclama triomphalement le jeune homme en prenant une clé en or. »

Il mit ensuite la clé dans la serrure et la tourna sans succès.  
«Ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver !  
-C'est du latin, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ali en regardant une tapisserie ayant plusieurs poèmes en latin, écrites à la suite.  
-Euh ouais, je pense, répondit Ethan en tournant la clé dans tous les sens.  
-Regarde les premières lettres de chaque phrase, on dirait que ça forme une formule. Peut-être devrais-tu les dire ?  
-On peut essayer, soupira le sorcier. »  
Il étudia quelques secondes la tapisserie avant de dire :  
 _« Vicissim pro anima_

 _In vicem enim scientia_

 _Hoc aperit ostium,_

 _Laboris mei fructus ad* »_

La trappe s'ouvrit dans une lumière dorée et le jeune homme siffla en voyant l'argent ensevelit dans des sacs en toile.  
« Bah dis donc, père cache bien son jeu.  
-Prends ce qu'il te faut et partons d'ici, dit Ali en frissonnant. Ce bureau commence à me faire peur. »

Ethan leva les yeux au ciel et prit deux grosses poignées de pièces d'or.

« Je déteste être en public, grogna Ethan en voyant beaucoup de personnes le saluer de loin. Comment se fait-il que tous le monde me connaisse ?  
-Sûrement parce que tu es le fils de l'un des ministres de la Magie et d'une journaliste-mannequin très connus ? demanda sarcastiquement Ali, posé sur l'épaule du sorcier.  
-Tout le monde m'a fait des ristournes sur mes livres et sur mes fringues, protesta-t-il en rentrant dans quelqu'un. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en aidant un jeune garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit l'autre. »

Alors là, il était surpris. Un autre garçon lui aurait sauté dessus et même demandé un autographe ! Le garçon sembla remarqué son ébahissement.  
« Euh, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
-Ouais, ouais… Sais-tu qui je suis ?  
-Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?  
-Enfin quelqu'un qui me parle sans vouloir des nouvelles de mes parents ! cria-t-il gaiement en prenant le garçon dans ses bras.

-Excuse moi mais qui es-tu ? questionna-t-il, un peu perdu.  
-Ethan Powell, fils d'Hysandre Powell et de Milandra Powell-Tesera, répondit-il. Et lui, c'est Ali, mon… euh… oiseau de compagnie, présenta le jeune homme en désignant l'oiseau sur son épaule qui piailla joyeusement.  
-Ravi de te rencontré. Je suis Harry Potter.  
-Ah oui, le garçon qui a survécu. Je pari que tu dois comprendre ce que c'est d'être connu et d'avoir pleins de gens qui te suivent sans arrêt ?  
-Euh oui mais je ne connais rien à la magie…  
-Quoi ? Le grand Harry Potter ne connaît rien à la magie ? répéta Ethan, un peu sarcastique. »  
Il reçut un coup de bec d'Ali.  
« Hé !  
-J'adore ton aigle, il est magnifique, souffla Harry en tendant une main pour caresser l'oiseau.  
-Harry ! beugla une grosse voix derrière eux. »

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent et Harry sourit en voyant un homme gigantesque arrivé. Il portait les paquets d'Harry :  
« Où étais-tu passé ? Ollivander est là, tu devrais y aller.  
-Bien sûr Hagrid.  
-Par Merlin, tu es le fils d'Hysandre et de Milandra Powell ! s'exclama l'homme-Hagrid- en voyant Ethan.  
-Ouais, malheureusement, grommela le jeune sorcier.  
-Et vous êtes déjà amis ? Par Merlin, c'est incroyable ! Le garçon qui a survécu et le surdoué de la famille Powell sont amis !  
-Surdoué ? répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil.  
-Longue et ennuyeuse histoire, soupira Ethan. Je dois aller chercher ma baguette, tenta-t-il pour s'éclipser rapidement.  
-Harry aussi ! Allez-y donc tous les deux ! Je garde tes affaires et ton oiseau, il est superbe d'ailleurs, de quelle race vient-il ?  
-D'une race très très rare dont j'ai oublié le nom, répondit le jeune sorcier en ordonnant mentalement à Ali d'aller sur l'épaule d'Hagrid. Il s'appelle Ali.  
-Ravi de te rencontrer Ali, je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard. »  
L'aigle piailla en réponse.  
« Allons-y, murmura Ethan à Harry, qui hocha la tête. »

Ils se rendirent donc dans le vieux magasin. Ils entrèrent et constatèrent l'absence du propriétaire. Ethan regarda les nombreuses baguettes et celles exposés dans des vitrines. Harry, quand à lui, décida d'aller vers le comptoirs et appela plusieurs fois le propriétaire. Brusquement, un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus apparut et sourit en voyant Harry.  
« Ah monsieur Potter, je me demandais quand vous alliez venir pour votre baguette… Et vous n'êtes pas venu seul, ajouta-t-il en épiant Ethan qui lui lança un regard noir. »

Le vieil homme continua de regarder Ethan quelques secondes avant de s'occuper d'Harry. Pendant que Ollivander parlait au garçon, le jeune sorcier observa chacune des baguettes dans les vitrines et les affiches au mur qui présentaient comment prendre des mesures, les différents ingrédients pour fabriquer une baguette magique et d'autres choses. Le jeune homme se perdit alors dans ses pensées.  
« Ethan ? »

Il sentit que quelqu'un lui tapotait sur l'épaule. Il sortit de sa rêverie et fit face à Harry.  
« Hagrid m'attends dehors, tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras eu ta baguette.  
-D'accord, soupira-t-il. »  
Harry lui sourit chaleureusement et sortit de la boutique. Ollivander, dès que l'autre garçon fut sortir, s'approcha de lui à grands pas.  
« Alors, monsieur Powell, comment se porte vos parents ?  
-Ils vont bien, ils ne sont pas encore décédés.  
-Sachez que vos talents m'ont toujours impressionnés. On m'a dit que vous étiez capable de prononcer des sorts et de les réussir sans assistance de baguette, est-ce vrai ? »  
Les yeux d'Ethan s'écarquillèrent un peu. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Quelqu'un avait dû le voir sans que lui ni Ali le sache. Il fit un faux sourire au vendeur.  
« Ne dîtes pas de telles choses, monsieur Ollivander, vous savez bien que tout sorcier a besoin d'une baguette. »  
Le vieil homme ne sembla pas convaincu.  
« Je suis certain que vous êtes capable de faire de telles prouesses, insista Ollivander. »  
Ethan grogna légèrement et sentit que ses mains chauffaient. Il serra les poings et fixa le fabricant de baguette dans les yeux.  
« Non, je ne pense pas en être capable, gronda-t-il. »

Soudain, une lumière fonça sur lui et s'arrêta à la hauteur de son visage. Il fallut quelques secondes pour le jeune sorcier pour découvrir une baguette blanche et noire, avec d'étranges motifs dessus. Il prit la baguette dans sa main gauche et sentit un puissant flux d'énergie qui le parcourra l'espace d'un moment. Ollivander recula de quelques pas et murmura :  
« Impossible…  
-Pardon ? demanda Ethan.  
-Cette baguette a été fabriqué au tout début de l'âge des sorciers, commença le vendeur, il y avait une rumeur à propos de cette baguette, ou plutôt une prédiction.  
-Quel était cette prédiction ? »  
Ollivander s'approcha de lui et posa une main ridée sur son épaule.  
« Que celui qui détiendrait cette baguette aura le pouvoir de régner sur le monde. »

Ethan n'osa plus bouger. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une statue. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son en sortit.  
« Mais bien sûr ce n'est qu'une simple rumeur, tenta Ollivander pour le rassurer. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?  
-Oui, oui, c'est juste que ce que vous venez de me dire est assez… étrange.  
-Bien sûr je comprends, sourit le fabricant en allant derrière son stand. Souvenez-vous d'une chose, monsieur Powell. Peu importe votre destin, il est certain qu'il sera grand. »

Ethan paya sa baguette et sortit rapidement de la boutique.  
Il trouva Harry en compagnie d'Hagrid et d'une chouette blanche comme la neige. Ali remarqua l'état de son ami et vola jusqu'à lui.  
« Un problème ?  
-Faut qu'on parle et qu'on rentre, je ne me sens pas très bien, dit Ethan qui était pâle. Hagrid ! Appela-t-il en s'approchant. Puis-je avoir mes affaires ?  
-Bien sûr. Par Merlin, es-tu malade ?  
-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi, mes parents m'attendent, mentit le jeune homme. On se retrouvera sur le quai du Poudlard Express, Harry.  
-J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance, Ethan ! dit joyeusement le garçon. »

Après avoir tout raconté à Ali, Ethan ne mangea pas et monta directement dans sa chambre. Ali se posa sur la commode.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ethan, tu es l'élu d'Eve.  
-C'est justement ça le problème ! Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que je sois son élu _et_ que j'ai maintenant une baguette qui me permettrait d'avoir le monde à mes pieds ?  
-Ollivander t'as dit que tu aurais un grand destin, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, moi j'y crois !  
-Ces histories commencent à me saouler. Encore avec l'Armure d'Eve, ça passait, j'aurais juste à sauver le monde deux, trois fois par an mais là, j'ai une putain de baguette surpuissante ! ragea le jeune homme en s'engouffrant sous ses couvertures.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sur que tout se passera bien à Poudlard, dit l'oiseau en disparaissant dans le pendentif. »  
Ethan sortit de sous son oreiller une photo d'une fille d'âgé d'environ neuf ans. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux marrons clairs avec quelques tâches de rousseurs. Elle souriait à ses côtés, une version d'Ethan de sept ans. Elle portait une robe blanche à fleurs roses et rouges et lui portait un T-shirt bleu foncé avec un short en jean. Ethan sentit les larmes qui étaient prêtes à sortir mais il ne les laissa pas couler.  
« Bonne nuit, Lizzie, murmura-t-il en caressant la photo. »

*= un tour pour l'âme

un tour pour le savoir

que cette porte s'ouvre

pour découvrir les fruits de mon travail

Les avis sont les bienvenus


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan se leva lentement de son lit et se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller mais il était obligé. Alors qu'il allait demander à Ali de sortir, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup et deux personnes entrèrent. La première était un homme grand, à l'air sévère, aux cheveux couleurs poivres-sels coupés court et aux yeux bleus-gris. Il portait un costard-cravate avec une cape par dessus. La deuxième personne se tenait à ses côtés, c'était une femme maigre sans trop l'être et au visage magnifique. Elle avait des cheveux lisses blond clairs et des yeux bleus. Elle portait une longue robe noire avec une longe veste verte foncé. Ethan soupira et se frotta le visage une nouvelle fois.  
« Bonjour, père, mère.  
-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, fils ? demanda le père froidement. »

Il se heurta au silence du jeune homme. La mère s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.  
« Mon chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle en souriant.  
-Ah bon ? Parce que moi, vous ne m'avez pas tant manqué que ça, lâcha l'adolescent.  
-Ethan, cesse de parler sur ce ton à ta mère ! sermonna le ministre.  
-Kecon nous a annoncé que tu allais partir à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je suis fière de toi, continua la femme en ignorant le mini-combat entre son mari et son fils.  
-Où as-tu trouvé l'argent pour t'acheter tes fournitures ? s'enquit le sorcier.  
-Dans ton bureau, répondit Ethan.-Mais… Mais… le sort, bredouilla Hysandre.  
-J'ai esquivé les couteaux et j'ai réussit à ouvrir la porte, mentit le jeune sorcier en se levant. Au fait, un mec est venu ici. Il voulait te parler.  
-Qui était-ce ?  
-Lucius Malefoy, je crois que c'est son nom. »

Les deux parents se fixèrent, un léger voile d'inquiétude sur leurs visages. Le jeune garçon n'y prêtât pas attention et alla derrière un paravent pour s'habiller.  
« Et que me voulait-il ? demanda lentement Hysandre.  
-Je ne sais pas, je crois que ça devait être sérieux, du type « le retour d'Harry Potter ».  
-J'aurais aimé croiser ce garçon, sourit sa mère. Il doit être un enfant poli et gentil.  
-Ethan, est-ce que ce Lucius Malefoy est entré ?  
-Oui.  
-A-t-il touché quelque chose ?  
-Non.-Est-ce qu'il t'a parut bizarre ?  
-Oui.  
-Mince, soupira Hysandre en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ethan, viens ici. Je crois que ta mère et moi doivent te parler de certaines choses. »

Le jeune sorcier s'avança vers ses parents et croisa les bras. Il portait une chemise rouge à carreaux noirs avec un débardeur noir en dessus, avec un jean assez serré et des baskets foncé. Milandra regarda son mari puis son fils.  
« Tu vois, mon chéri, ce Lucius Malefoy n'a pas de bonnes intentions à l'égard de notre famille.  
-Ah ?  
-Oui, poursuivit Hysandre en s'approchant de lui. C'est un homme rustre, froid et cruel, qui pense que seuls les « sangs-purs » doivent circuler dans le Monde Sorcier. D'ailleurs, il ne manque pas de faire virer ceux qui pense être des traîtres à notre sang...  
-Et puisque tu es intéressé dans la mythologie grecque et latine, il te vise pour te destituer de ton rôle, termina Ethan, ennuyé. T'es dans la merde.  
-Son fils va à Poudlard, Ethan, reprit Hysandre qui décida de passer sur silence le juron de son fils. Je crains qu'il tente de te faire du mal par tout les moyens.  
-Père, je suis le doué de la famille, un pur génie en somme. Tout le monde me le dit, grogna-t-il. »

Milandra se leva et cajola son fils, manquant de l'étouffer.  
« Mère, tu m'empêches de respirer !  
-Oh désolé mon chéri ! Mon grand poussin qui va à Poudlard, je suis si contente ! On devrait se dépêcher si on veux arriver à temps !  
-Kecon ! cria Hysandre. »

L'elfe de maison apparut à la porte et entra dans la chambre.  
« Oui, monseigneur ?  
-Descendez tous les bagages de mon fils dans le coffre de la voiture.  
-Voiture ? répéta Ethan en regardant son père. Depuis quand tu as une voiture ?  
-Depuis un mois. »  
Son fils et sa femme le fixèrent.  
« Quoi ? Tous le monde a droit de faire des petites folies, dit le père en haussant les épaules. »

Ethan connaissait la gare comme sa poche. Lorsque ses parents étaient absents (ce qui arrivait très souvent), il avait l'habitude de prendre le train pour se rendre à Londres et visiter les environs. Il était même allé voir des concerts, comme celui d'Iron Maiden, un groupe de métal ou U2. Avec ses parents, il arpentait les quais bondés de moldus. Puis, il entendit quelqu'un crier.  
« Ethan ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir accourir Harry Potter et son chariot. Son père le regarda.  
« Ethan, connais-tu ce jeune homme ?  
-Oui.  
-J'ai cru que tu ne m'avais pas entendu ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry.  
-Où est Hagrid ? Demanda l'adolescent.  
-Partit je ne sais où. »  
Milandra remarqua la cicatrice.  
« Oh par Merlin ! Tu es Harry Potter !  
-Euh, oui c'est exact, madame, dit timidement Harry.  
-Je suis Milandra Powell et voici mon mari Hysandre.  
-Je sais qui vous êtes, Hagrid m'a parlé de vous, sourit-il.  
-Harry, tu as les yeux de ta mère, murmura Hysandre. Et tu ressembles à ton père. »

Ethan roula les yeux et souffla :  
« Papa, ce sont ses parents, c'est normal qu'il leurs ressemble.  
-Nous avons connu tes parents Harry, continua l'homme en ignorant la remarque de son fils, c'était des gens biens et très intelligent.  
-Merci monsieur.  
-Oh ! Appelle Hysandre ! Monsieur est trop formel pour un ami de mon fils !  
-Faudrait se dépêcher si on ne veux pas louper le train, dit Ethan en fixant sa montre à gousset.  
-Ah oui, le train ! Allons-y ! »

La petite tribu se remit en marche, guidé par Hysandre tandis que Milandra restait à l'arrière avec les deux garçons. Harry posa pleins de questions au jeune sorcier qui lui répondit tant bien que mal. Hysandre tournait la tête de temps en temps pour les regarder. Brusquement, le ministre se cogna contre quelqu'un.  
« Mais faîtes donc attention ! hurla une femme rousse qui était accompagné de beaucoup d'enfants.  
-Je suis sincèrement navré… Molly Weasley ! s'exclama Hysandre en se frottant le crâne.  
-Hysandre Powell ! Par Merlin, que faîtes-vous ici ?  
-J'accompagne ces deux jeunes gens à Poudlard, dit-il en désignant Harry et Ethan.  
-Mais c'est le petit Ethan !  
-Je ne suis pas petit, bredouilla celui-ci, ce qui fit rire Harry.  
-Percy, commanda la mère après avoir parlé avec les membres de la famille Powell, vas-y. »  
Ethan attendut un très long moment à cause des enfants Weasley puis, avec Harry, il se positionna droit devant le muret.  
« On va foncer… là-dedans ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
-Ouaip, répondit Ethan en hochant la tête.  
-Mais c'est un mur.  
-Oui. Tu oublie que derrière ce muret, y a le Poudlard Express. Oh et puis, fais chier, j'y vais. »  
Avant qu'Harry puisse protester, le jeune homme fonça vers le mur et le traversa. Il attendit quelques minutes puis Harry et ses parents arrivèrent.

Hysandre conduit les enfants vers le train. Harry y monta le premier et lorsqu'Ethan allait le rejoindre, une main gantée lui attrapa le bras. Il tourna la tête et découvrit…  
« Ethan Powell, j'en ai était sûr, sourit Lucius Malefoy.  
-Ôtes tes sales pattes de mon fils, Lucius ! grogna Hysandre.  
-Bonjour à toi aussi, Powell. Milandra.  
-Lucius, siffla Milandra.  
-Ethan, je te présente mon fils, Draco. »

Il poussa devant lui un garçon aux cheveux blonds platines et aux yeux bleus-gris. Comparé à Ethan, il était petit, très petit. Le garçon lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Ethan secoua sa main en hésitant un peu. Ses parents regardèrent Lucius, des lueurs de haine dans le regard.  
« Ethan, dit Hysandre en prenant son fils par les épaules. N'oublie jamais qui tu es et ce que tu es, murmura-t-il. Je suis certain que tu seras un formidable sorcier.  
-Arrête de me parler comme si tu allais mourir.  
-Et méfie de… tu sais qui.  
-T'inquiète, de toutes façons, je ne peux les blairer, ricana Ethan en désignant du regard la famille Malefoy. »

Son père lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.  
« Bonne chance, mon fils. »  
Puis sa mère prit le relaie.  
« Au revoir, mon chéri. Écris nous toutes les semaines !  
-J'essaierais, promit le jeune homme. »

Après avoir déambuler dans les couloirs du train, Ethan trouva Harry dans un compartiment aux côtés d'un garçon roux.  
« Ethan ! On parlait de toi ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry en l'invitant à rentrer. Ron, je te présente…  
-Ethan Lucifer Powell, termina ce dernier. Je sais qui tu es. Tu es le prodige de la famille Powell.  
-Pourquoi tout le monde me connaît, grogna Ethan en se laissant tomber sur la banquette en face de Harry.  
-Parce que tu es célèbre, répondit simplement Ron.  
-Comment ça, je suis célèbre ? C'est lui qui est célèbre, dit Ethan en désignant Harry de la main.  
-Tu l'es toi aussi, Hagrid m'a raconté que quand tu avais neuf ans, tu as désarmé un sorcier d'un simple regard.  
-Ah oui… je l'avais oublié celui-là.  
-Et mon père m'a dit que tu es allé au Ministère de la Magie et que tu t'es téléporté dans le bureau de ton père et…  
-D'accord, ça va j'ai compris, je suis célèbre ! »

Pendant qu'Ethan somnolait sur la banquette, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une fille aux cheveux bouclés et qui portait son uniforme.

« Avez-vous vu une grenouille, Neville a perdu le sien, dit-elle.  
-Non désolé, dit Harry. »  
Puis, elle remarqua Ron baguette en main.  
« Oh tu fais de la magie ? Voyons voir ça. »

Elle s'assit à côté d'Ethan qui tenta de se rendormir. Mais il éclata de rire en entendant la formule bancale de Ron. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard noir et la fille venta ses exploits. Pour montrer ce qu'elle savait faire, elle brandit sa baguette et la pointa vers Harry, prononça la formule de réparation et les lunettes d'Harry furent réparé, à sa grande surprise et joie.  
« Je suis Hermione Granger et vous êtes ? se présenta la jeune sorcière.  
-Ron Weasley, dit Ron en mangeant une sucrerie.  
-Harry Potter.  
-Ethan Powell.  
-Oh mon dieu ! Tu es Harry Potter ! »

 _Pourvu qu'elle ne me connaisse, pourvu qu'elle ne me connaisse pas, pria Ethan._

« Et toi, tu es le fameux prodige des Powell ! C'est un honneur de te connaître ! On dit que tu connais de grands sorts ! J'ai lu des livres à propos de toi !  
-Quoi ? Y a des livres qui ont été écrit sur moi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.  
-Bien sûr ! Et j'ai lu tous les livres sur ta famille ! J'espère que tu m'aideras avec mes devoirs, on m'a dit que tu était très intelligent et que tu avais un Q.I de 215 !  
-Mais qui t'as dit ça ! cria Ethan, énervé. »  
Personne, en dehors de sa famille, connaissait cela. Quelqu'un avait dû le découvert. Il gronda et la fusilla du regard.  
« Qui te l'a dit ?  
-Oh, je l'ai simplement lut dans un bouquin, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Après avoir échangé quelques phrases avec eux, Hermione partit. Ethan soupira de soulagement et remarqua que Ron et Harry le fixaient étrangement.  
« Quoi ?  
-Tu… Tu as un Q.I de 215 ? répéta Harry, éberlué par cette nouvelle.  
-Ouais. Et crois moi, c'est énervant de connaître pleins de choses, de savoir faire n'importe quel calcul et de toujours bien écrire sans faire de fautes !  
-Je vois pas en quoi c'est énervant, ajouta Ron. Ça va être vachement pratique et facile pour toi lors des examens.  
-Tu parles, à chaque contrôle quand j'étais à l'école élémentaire Hautvard, j'avais à chaque fois la meilleure note.  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas sauté de classe ? demanda Harry, désireux d'en savoir plus sur son ami.  
-Parce que je ne voulais pas. J'avais assez de problèmes comme ça. »  
Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en silence. Ethan s'endormit contre la fenêtre grâce à ses boules quies, à son masque et à son médicament.

Ethan grogna alors que quelqu'un le secouait. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez-à-nez avec Harry.  
« Quoi ?  
-On va bientôt arriver, tu devrais mettre ton uniforme. »  
 _Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
_ Il enfila rapidement les habits et il se sentait inconfortable dedans. Au moins, il avait le droit de garder ses bijoux et de toute façon, il les aurait gardé avec lui. Le train s'arrêta et il descendit avec Harry et Ron.  
« Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît ! hurla une grosse voix.  
-Hagrid !  
-Salut Harry, bonsoir Ethan, salua le géant. »

Ethan faillit se rendormir dans la barque qui traversait le Lac Noir mais il remarqua quelque chose dans l'eau, près de sa barque. Quatre paires de yeux jaunes le fixaient. Ethan se pencha pour mieux inspecter la chose et faillit tomber à l'eau mais Harry le rattrapa pas le col de sa chemise.  
« Ethan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Tu aurais pu tomber !  
-Harry, tu as vu ça ?  
-Vu quoi ?  
-Là, il y avait... »  
Les yeux avaient disparut. Harry regarda son ami et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.  
« Tu dois êtes en train d'halluciner. Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais insomniaque.  
-Niveau vie privée, ils ne savent jamais tenir leurs langues… Et je n'hallucines pas ! »  
Ron ricana légèrement et Ethan le fusilla du regard, ce qui fit taire le rouquin. Harry observa son ami quelques instants avant de discuter avec Ron.

 _Je ne suis pas fou. Je les ai bien vu ces yeux, pensa Ethan._

Ils montaient les marches des grands escaliers en bois depuis quelques minutes quand une femme vêtu d'une robe vert émeraude et au visage sévère les stoppa. La femme se présenta en tant que Minerva McGonagall et leur fit un petit discours. Ethan fut rapidement ennuyé et remarqua le blondinet -Draco- qui parlait avec deux grosses brutes. Lorsque la sorcière partit, le blondinet haussa la voix pour que tout le monde entende.  
« J'ai appris que Harry Potter et Ethan Powell allaient à Poudlard. N'est-ce pas formidable ? »  
Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée. Draco et ses deux gardes du corps s'approchèrent d'eux.  
« Powell, je suis ravi de te revoir, dit-il avec une voix mielleuse à Ethan. Bien que tes parents détestent les miens, j'aimerais beaucoup devenir ton ami. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un prodige de la magie entre dans une école comme Poudlard. Alors, soyons bon ami. »  
Ethan ne répondit pas immédiatement puis prit une grande inspiration.  
« Je ne veux pas être ton ami, Malefoy. Je ne dis pas ça parce que tu m'as l'air odieux et dénué de sentiments humains mais parce que je ne veux pas d'amis. Il vaut être seul que mal accompagné, termina-t-il en ricanant. »  
Draco le fixa étrangement et se tourna ensuite vers sa nouvelle proie : Harry Potter. Mais celui-ci lui résista.  
Minerva McGonagall arriva au moment où Harry et Draco allaient se sauter dessus, du moins, c'est ce qu'espérais Ethan.  
« La cérémonie de répartition va commencer, veuillez me suivre, dit-elle. »

Ethan suivit son groupe et entra dans une immense salle magnifiquement décoré. Il y avait quatre grandes tables avec des sorciers et des sorcières plus ou moins âgés. Il entendit, en passant près d'eux, des murmures.  
« Ce ne serait pas Ethan Powell ? Le fils prodige ?  
-On dit qu'il a tué un homme d'un seul regard !  
-Mais si ça aurait été le cas, il serait enfermé à Azkaban. Réfléchit, idiote !  
-Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il a faillit y aller à cause de ses pouvoirs terrifiants...  
-Il m'a l'air dangereux, sûrement un futur Serpentard qui suivra les traces de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
-Tais-toi, je crois qu'il t'a entendu ! Et ce n'est pas sympa de dire ça ! »  
Et bien d'autres encore. Son groupe s'arrêta devant un tabouret sur lequel il y avait un vieux chapeau.  
« Dès que je prononcerais votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau fera le reste. »

Ethan remarqua que tous les professeurs, y comprit Dumbledore, le regardaient et murmuraient des choses entre eux. Il soupira. Ça allait être une longue année…

 **Note de l'auteur :  
J'aimerais vous laissez le choix de la Maison d'Ethan. Cela n'alternera pas l'histoire de ce premier arc. Sera-t-il à Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ? A vous de décidez. Envoyez moi votre choix en Message Privée. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan glissa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. La liste des noms lui semblaient interminables.

« Harry Potter ! appela McGonagall. »

Il regarda son « ami » qui s'avança lentement vers le tabouret tandis que les autres murmuraient des choses en l'observant. Une fois assis, le Choixpeau fit des grimaces et sembla parler à Harry qui murmurait des mots. Ethan croisa le regard d'un des professeurs qui avait un turban sur la tête et son bracelet de gauche illumina doucement. Il posa son autre main rapidement sur l'autre.  
« GRYFFONDOR ! hurla le Choixpeau.  
Toute la table des Gryffondors acclama leur nouvel recru. La professeur reprit :  
« Ethan Powell ! »  
Lui aussi eut son lots de murmures. En jurant tout bas, il s'assit sur le tabouret et sentit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.  
« Ahhhh… Mais qui ais-je entre mes mains ? Le célèbre et talentueux prodige de la dynastie Powell ! J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps tu sais ? »

L'adolescent grogna en réponse.  
« Bon voyons voir ce que nous avons là… Tu es d'une loyauté sans faille à ton meilleur ami mais pas à tes autres amis, tu n'as pas beaucoup de patience… Tu as beaucoup de courage, oh oui je le vois. Et tu es très hardi… Tu n'as pas de grandes ambitions, c'est dommage vu les nombreux destins qui te sont dédiés mais tu es très rusé. Et ce cerveau détient tellement d'intelligence et de savoir ! Mais où vais-je donc te mettre ? Dit le Choixpeau. »  
Ethan croisa les bras. Ça faisait au moins cinq minutes que le Choixpeau ne disait plus rien.  
« Ta place est à… SERDAIGLE ! »

La table des Serdaigles applaudirent le jeune homme qui alla vers sa table. Il pouvait sentir le regard des professeurs et des élèves dans son dos. Le professeur Dumbledore fit un petit discours et la nourriture apparut comme par magie sur les tables. Ne mangeant pas beaucoup, Ethan prit quelques pièces de poulet. Alors qu'il pensait à comment il allait pouvoir se balader dans le château et dans cette fameuse forêt interdite, il sentit que quelqu'un lui tapotait l'épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit une fille de son âge avec des tresses, des yeux marrons et une tâche de naissance dans le cou lui souriait.  
« Bonjour ? commença Ethan, incertain.  
-Salut, je suis Meredith Coulson, ravi de te rencontrer, dit-elle tout en souriant.  
-Ethan Powell.  
-Je suis une sang-mêlé et toi, je sais que tu viens d'une longue lignée de sang pur.  
-Bien renseigné, ricana Ethan. T'as lu tout ça dans un livre ?  
-Exactement. En vérité, je te trouve plus interessant que Harry Potter. »

Il haussa un sourcil.  
« Ah bon ?  
-Oui, toi, tu es plus mystérieux et j'adore ton côté « je me fout de tout ». Et tu es dans son ombre. Beaucoup de sorciers connaissent tes dons, Ethan mais tout le monde prime Harry Potter juste parce qu'il a survécu à un sortilège -qui a tué ses parents, oui je sais- lancé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, développa-t-elle. Regarde-le, tout les Gryffondors l'acclament et le glorifient alors qu'il ne connaît rien à notre monde ! Toi, tu connais notre monde et tu es puissant. Entre toi et lui, je te préfère largement, termina-t-elle en prenant une bouchée d'harricots blancs. »  
L'adolescent avait la bouche ouverte.  
« Euh… Merci ? »

 _Et merde…_  
Il n'avait plus de cachet. Le jeune homme fouilla un peu plus dans sa valise et comprit qu'il avait oublié le reste des boites chez lui.

 _Bravo Ethan, dix sur dix ! Comment tu vas faire pour dormir, maintenant ?_

« Un souci ? demanda une voix derrière lui. »

Il se retourna et découvrit un garçon de son âge avec des cheveux châtains clairs, aux yeux bleus et un petit nez surmonté de lunettes. Sûrement l'un de ses camarades de première année.  
« On va dire ça comme ça, grommela-t-il. T'es qui, toi ?  
-Pour un érudit, tu parles comme un Serpentard ! Je suis Circinus Exypnos.  
-Drôle de nom.  
-Veux-tu que l'on parle du tien, Powell ?  
-Un problème, Circi ?  
-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
-J'ai tout les droits. Je pourrais te fracasser le crâne, tu sais, sourit Ethan.  
-Les autres avaient raison à ton sujet, murmura Circinus.  
-Et que disent-ils ?  
-Que tu va devenir comme Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, répondit l'autre sans hésitation. »

Avec une rapidité impressionnante, le jeune homme empoigna le garçon par le col de sa chemise et le souleva sans aucune difficulté.  
« Écoute moi bien, l'avorton, si tu ne veux pas être sur ma liste d'ennemi, change de disque ! Je ne serai jamais comme lui.  
-C'est ce que je leur ai dit mais ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter, dit Circinus en réajustant ses lunettes.  
-Pardon ?  
-Les autres élèves des autres maisons, y comprit certains des nôtres, n'ont cessés de faire des remarques comme cela à ton sujet. Notamment Ronald Weasley.  
-Et tu m'as défendu ? demanda Ethan en le reposant au sol.  
-Oui. Par Merlin, tu as une poigne de fer !  
-Merci, j'apprécie le compliment, sourit Ethan.  
-Un peu moins fort s'il vous plait ! Je veux dormir, ma précieuse beauté a besoin de se reposer, dit un garçon en entrant dans le dortoir. »

Ethan le toisa du regard. Il portait un pyjama bleu et ses cheveux bleus étaient reliés en une fine queue de cheval par un ruban bleu clair. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi de cette couleur.  
« Oh, où sont mes bonnes manières ? Je m'appelle Louis Daffilier.  
-Tu viens de France, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Circinus.  
-Oui, mon anglais est excellent pour un Français, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
-T'es surtout super énervant, grogna Ethan en enlevant sa chemise.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
-La salle de bain est juste à côté !  
-On est entre mecs, souffla Ethan en continuant à se déshabiller, au grand dam des autres garçons. »

Très vite, les cours ennuyèrent Ethan qui passait la plupart du temps à dormir. Il n'étudiait jamais mais ses notes étaient excellentes. Aujourd'hui, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors faisaient classe commune en potions et Ethan dormait sur son pupitre.  
« MONSIEUR POWELL ! hurla Rogue en frappant ses deux mains à côté du crane du garçon.  
-Hmm ? dit l'adolescent en levant la tête pour croiser le regard d'un Rogue au bord de l'explosion.  
-Veuillez répéter ce que je viens d'expliquer. Immédiatement ! »

Le jeune homme se frotta d'abord les yeux, son geste fit rire ses camarades, y comprit ce débile de Weasley ensuite il se leva.  
« Vous avez dit que nous devions faire extrêmement attention avec certaines plantes et ingrédients, comme par exemple l'Angélique qui peut être très irritante pour la peau ou la Colchique qui est très toxique. Et après vous avez enlevé dix points à Gryffondors parce que Weasley et Potter parlaient au lieu de suivre votre cours. Vous les avez sermonnés puis vous avez vu que je dormais et vous m'avez réveillé assez brutalement. »

Tout le monde était sans voix, y comprit le professeur. Il grinça des dents et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de fixer Ethan dans les yeux.  
« Vous avez beaucoup de chance, monsieur Powell.

-Non, juste un Q.I plus élevé que le vôtre avec une ouïe très développé, répliqua-t-il en souriant et en se rasseyant.  
-Une heure de retenue ! hurla Rogue.  
-D'accord, je suis libre dans deux heures.  
-Powell, cessez ce comportement irrespectueux ou alors…  
-Ou alors quoi ? Vous allez prendre votre baguette et me jeter un sort ? se moqua l'adolescent. Sachez une chose, professeur Rogue, ajouta-t-il en se levant lentement vers lui, c'est que si je veux que vous disparaissiez... »  
Il leva son poing à la hauteur du visage de Rogue. La classe était silencieuse et regardait l'étrange échange.  
« Je le ferais comme ça et je n'échouerais pas. »

Et il ouvrit son poing. Il eut quelques minutes de silences puis Rogue hurla :  
« ALLEZ CHEZ DUMBLEDORE, IMMÉDIATEMENT ! »  
Ethan sourit. Enfin un peu de divertissement !

Le concierge de l'école l'amena au bureau et le fit entrer. Ethan s'avança dans le bureau mal rangé et Ali sortit du pendentif.  
« Ce n'était pas très gentil de ta part de dire ça au professeur Rogue, dit-il en se posant sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
-Il le méritait. Il traite tous le monde comme de la merde.  
-Je sais mais ce n'était définitivement pas une raison pour…  
-Ah, Ethan ! Appela une voix. »

Ali disparut et l'adolescent se tourna. Albus Dumbledore descendit lentement les escaliers de son bureau et s'approcha de sa table où il s'assit sur sa chaise. Il fit signe à Ethan de s'approcher.

« Oui ?  
-Ethan, Rogue m'a rapidement expliqué ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tout ce remue-ménage, jeune homme ?  
-Il est ignoble avec tous le monde, sauf avec ces petits Serpentards adorés ! Il n'a aucun droit d'enlever des points à quelqu'un quand…  
-Ethan, c'est le caractère de Severus, coupa le vieux sorcier en souriant, tu ne peux pas le changer. Et encore moins le menacer. Il reste ton professeur, tu lui dois le respect.  
-Où est le respect quand il insulte Neville Longbottom ? Quand il a jeté une potion sur Louis Daffilier ? Quand il humilie Potter devant tout le monde ? Voulez-vous que je cite d'autres exemples ? Parce qu'il y en a pleins d'autres ! cria-t-il.  
-Tu es exactement comme ton père, sourit une nouvelle fois Dumbledore. Lui aussi était rebelle.  
-Mon père? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?  
-Ethan, tu es le meilleur élève de Poudlard, avec 20 de moyenne général. Pourquoi ces révoltes incessantes et cette attitude en cours, hein ? Tu as des problèmes ? »

Les questions du directeur le firent réfléchir. Connaissait-il ses secrets ? Non, il devait sûrement bluffer. Mais il fallait tout de même trouver une réponse simple et efficace pour faire taire ce vieux pruneau.  
« Non, je suis juste insomniaque.  
-Alors cela résout le problème de tes siestes quotidiennes en cours. J'informerais les professeurs de ce petit problème. Tu peux partir, mon garçon. »

Ethan hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Depuis ce jour, Rogue semblait avoir peur de lui. Il n'osait plus enlever des points à qui que ce soit quand il l'avait dans sa classe. Par ailleurs, Malefoy et ses larbins lui avaient trouvés un surnom : _Psycho._ Louis, Meredith et d'autres de ses camarades de classe, essayaient toujours de lui parler mais le jeune homme trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire pour éviter leurs conversations. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait pas de place pour des amis, juste des connaissances.

Rapidement, Halloween arriva et Ethan décida d'aller faire un tour près du Lac Noir puis faire un saut dans la Forêt Interdite pour s'entraîner un peu. Mais bien sûr, il fallait choisir le moment précis pour sortir en cachette. Alors qu'il fixait sa nourriture, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur un Quirell paniqué.

« Un troll ! Un troll dans les donjons ! »  
Tout le monde le fixa.  
« Je voulais juste vous prévenir, termina-t-il en s'évanouissement. »  
Les élèves, surtout les nouveaux, hurlèrent de terreur et se levèrent dans un brouhaha infernal. Dumbledore ordonna aux préfets de chaque maison d'emmener les élèves. Ethan sourit, c'était finalement le moment !

Une fois dehors, il s'éloigna à toute vitesse du château. Il avait réussit à se fondre dans la masse puis à utiliser ses pouvoirs et quelques formules pour sortir du grand bâtiment. Il s'arrêta près de la rive et laissa Ali sortir.  
« Enfin ! Je commençais en avoir marre de rester enfermer dans le pendentif, se plaignit l'oiseau.  
-Et moi je commence en avoir marre de cette école, tout ce que je retiens c'est « il y a des règles pour la magie et on doit les respecter ! », dit-il en imitant la voix de McGonagall.  
-On va pouvoir s'entraîner un peu. Mais si on te trouve là, tu vas te faire renvoyer.  
-Je m'en fiche royalement. »

Ali se figea et tourna sa tête vers le lac.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ethan. »  
Il suivit le regard de l'aigle et vit quatre paires de yeux jaunes qui le fixaient droit dans les yeux. Les mêmes que la rentrée. Puis, il y eut un léger grognement et des bulles remontèrent à la surface. Ali regarda Ethan et murmura :  
« Tu vois ce que je vois ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers la surface. Plus rien.

« Je propose de nous éloigner, dit l'oiseau, un peu effrayé.  
-Excellente idée, approuva l'adolescent qui s'éloigna tout en regardant par dessus son épaule. »

Ethan avait revêtu son armure et s'entraînait sur un mannequin de fortune ensorcelé. Son armure était tout simplement magnifique, elle était en argent pur, avec quelques dorures formants une tête d'aigle sur le plastron et les yeux du dessin étaient rouge. Sa cape était elle aussi rouge et son casque avait la forme d'une tête d'oiseau. Le mannequin s'élança sur Ethan qui l'esquivât avec aise puis il parât le coup avec son bouclier et le poussa en arrière. Le mannequin tomba à terre et le jeune homme l'acheva d'un coup dans l'abdomen. De la paille sortit du ventre quand le jeune homme retira sa lame. Ali se posa sur son épaule :  
« Superbe travail. Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir. Rentre te reposer.  
-Oui maman, ria Ethan en faisant disparaître son armure. »  
Une lumière argenté et doré l'entoura et l'armure disparut comme par magie. En même temps, elle était magie. Ali rentra dans le pendentif lui aussi et Ethan courra vers le château.

Il escalada le mur qui conduisait à la tour de sa maison. Il grimpa avec aise et agilité et manqua de glisser qu'une seule fois : sa main avait ripé sur la gargouille. Il ouvrit la fenêtre par une simple formule avec sa baguette et entra dans son dortoir. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que tout le monde dormait. Le jeune homme enfila son pyjama et entra dans son lit. Il prit son masque et ses boule quieces et tenta de dormir.

Une figure sombre se tenait dans une grotte.  
« Il est ici… Il est vivant… Ne le tue pas… Il ne peux mourir… Mais qu'il soit de notre côté… Convainc le ! »

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Les avis sont les bienvenus. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et commença à écrire les premiers mots de sa lettre :

 _« Chers parents,  
Je vais bien, j'ai de bonnes note et j'ai beaucoup d'amis. Je n'ai plus de somnifères, pourriez-vous m'en envoyer ? Le temps ici est mauvais, c'est bientôt l'hiver. D'ailleurs, je ne souhaite pas venir à la maison pour les vacances, je préférerai rester ici, pour travailler.  
A bientôt chers parents !  
_ _Ethan Powell. »  
_ « Mensonge, mensonge, murmura une voix dans son oreille. »  
Ethan serra les dents et tourna la tête. Ron Weasley lui souriait.  
« De quoi te mêles-tu, Weasley ?  
-Tu n'as pas d'amis ici, dit-il.  
-Je leur ai écrit ça pour qu'ils évitent de s'inquiéter, grogna Ethan en se levant. Hors de mon chemin, rouquin. »

Ron se pinça les lèvres et se décala pour laisser le jeune homme. Ethan eut un léger rictus et sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers la salle commune des Serdaigles. Arrivé là-bas, il entra et se laissa tomber sur un des grands canapés en cuir bleu électrique, celui qui était en face de la grande cheminé en pierre. Sur le dessus de la cheminée, il y avait un portrait de Rowena Serdaigle qui fixait énigmatiquement quiconque qui la regardait. L'adolescent soupira et se frotta la nuque en fermant les yeux. Il les ouvrit quelques secondes après et eut une mini crise cardiaque.

Un garçon pâle le fixait, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux très sombres.  
« Euh, bonjour ?  
-Êtes-vous Ethan Powell ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, c'est moi, c'est quoi le probl… »  
Il fut coupé net. Le garçon était maintenant sur lui et l'enlaçait de toutes ses forces.  
« Tu m'étouffes là !  
-Excusez moi, maître Ethan, dit le garçon d'une manière enfantine.  
-Maître ? répéta-t-il, abasourdie. D'abord, qui es-tu ?  
-Je suis Andew Webber, maître Ethan. Et je suis votre plus grand fan !  
-Pardon ?! Déjà, tu ne m'appelles pas maître et j'en ai ras les baguettes de toutes cette putain de célébrité ! »  
Sur ces mots, Ethan se leva et alla dans le dortoir des garçons en jurant haut et fort.

Andrew regarda son héros partir, les larmes aux yeux. En même temps, on lui avait dit que son héros avait une personnalité complexe et qu'il pouvait être en colère facilement.  
« Hey, Andrew, dit une voix à côté de lui. »  
Le garçon se tourna vers la voix et découvrit Louis en compagnie de Circinus et de Meredith.  
« Salut les gars, murmura-t-il timidement.  
-Tu as croisé Ethan ? Demanda doucement Meredith. »  
Il hocha la tête.  
« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas tout seul. Viens, on va à la bibliothèque, continua la fille chaleureusement. »  
Andrew fixa la porte du dortoir et secoua la tête en guise de non.  
« Pourquoi ?  
-Je veux rester avec lui, chuchota-t-il.  
-Qui voudrait rester avec un oiseau piailleur et fier ? grogna Louis. Il est tellement froid avec les autres.  
-Il aurait dû aller à Serpentard, continua une fille à côté de Louis.  
-Ouais, ajouta un garçon avec des lunettes carrées, comme ça lui et Malefoy auraient pu être de bon amis.  
-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? redemanda Meredith en souriant un peu.  
-Non.  
-Bon, d'accord. Venez les gars, on doit faire des recherches pour notre cours d'histoire de la magie, cria la fille en sortant de la pièce, un tas d'élèves sur les talons. »

Andrew enfouit sa main sous sa chemise et en sortit une chaîne en argent avec un anneau de bronze avec des gravures accroché à la chaîne. Il n'aimait pas la foule ni se faire remarquer. La seule personne en qui il se sentait en confiance était Ethan. Dès qu'il eut six ans, il entendit parler de ce prodige. Il voulait lui ressembler. Être fort, avoir cette fierté et cette voix, cette aura ténébreuse, cette attitude avec les professeurs et les autres. Et en plus, il était très beau. Combien de fois il avait entendu les filles des autres maisons parlés à propos de sa beauté aujourd'hui ? Au moins huit fois. Il soupira et se dirigea vers le dortoir. Il ouvrit la porte en chêne et il entra, bien décidé à voir ce que son héros faisait.

Pendant ce temps là, après s'être assuré que personne n'était là, Ethan s'était à pratiquer son escrime. Il avait fait apparaître son épée et Ali s'était posé sur la balustrade d'un lit.  
« Tu as été odieux avec ce garçon, dit celui-ci au bout d'un moment.  
-Je sais et crois-moi, je regrette ce que j'ai dis.  
-Quoi ? Le grand et fier Ethan regrette quelque chose ? Au secours, appelez un médecin ! Se moqua l'oiseau.  
-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'ai été injuste avec lui. Mais j'en ai juste assez que des gens viennent me voir et me disent « Hey, on veut devenir tes amis ! ». Ils me disent ça juste parce que je suis célèbre, poursuivit l'adolescent en faisant des mouvements complexes. Mais ce gamin, il avait vraiment envie d'être ami avec moi.  
-Et d'être son professeur, vu qu'il t'a surnommé « maître ».  
-Ouais.  
-Ethan ? Pourquoi ton aigle a-t-il parlé ? Pourquoi as-tu une épée ? »  
L'adolescent et l'aigle se tournèrent et découvrirent Andrew qui les fixait étrangement.  
« Merde. »  
Ethan prit Andrew par les épaules et le fit asseoir sur son lit. Ali se posa sur l'épaule du prodige.

« Bon, puisque tu as vu Ali et mon épée, je vais te dire pleins de choses qui devront rester top secret, d'accord ?  
-Tout ce que tu voudras, Ethan ! Répondit joyeusement le garçon.  
-Bien. Commençons par Ali.  
-Bonjour, salua l'aigle.  
-Ouah, tu parles ! S'émerveilla Andrew.  
-Oui et je suis là pour surveiller ce grand gaillard, ici, piailla doucement Ali en étendant une aile et en tapant la tête du prodige avec.  
-Cela suffit, Ali ! Gronda l'autre sorcier. Les bracelets que j'ai sur mes poignets renferment mes armes et mon pendentif renferme mon armure.  
-Attends, deux secondes, tu as une armure ? Récapitula Andrew.  
-Oui. Je suis l'Héritier d'Eve et c'est plutôt énervant, je dois sauver le monde, la veuve et l'orphelin, dit sarcastiquement Ethan.  
-C'est dément comme secret ! sourit l'autre. Moi aussi, j'en ai un, murmura-t-il. »  
Ethan le dévisagea.  
« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui mais j'ai peur de te le dire.  
-Dis toujours, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais l'enfant d'un Mangemort. »  
Andrew sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de lâcher :  
« Je suis un vampire. »

La bouche d'Ethan se décrocha mais il la referma rapidement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Il avait plutôt pensé à « je fais encore pipi au lit » ou « j'ai un doudou » ou encore « j'ai une chambre remplit de photos de toi torse nus » mais pas à ça !  
« Eh bien, c'est… honnête de ta part de me l'avoir dit, parla le jeune sorcier.  
-Tu n'as pas peur ?  
-Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi le devrais-je ? »  
Andrew baissa la tête.  
« Dans mon ancienne école, les enfants étaient toujours méchants avec moi. Ils me traitaient de suceur de sang. Je sais que c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Mes parents sont tout les deux vampires et ils ont transmis leurs gènes à leurs enfants.  
-Tu as plusieurs frères et sœurs ?  
-Oui, j'ai trois frères et deux sœurs, répondit le jeune vampire. Mais eux n'ont pas reçu le don de mes grands parents...  
-La magie, compléta Ethan en regardant le garçon en face de lui.  
-Oui. S'il te plaît, ne le dit à personne ! implora Andrew.  
-Du moment que tu gardes mon secret, alors je garde le mien, sourit le prodige.  
-D'accord ! »

Ali piailla joyeusement et disparut dans un éclat lumineux qui aveugla légèrement le vampire.  
« Mais comment fais-tu pour rester à la lumière du jour ? demanda Ethan, soudainement très intéressé dans son nouvel ami (ou allié). »  
Andrew éclata de rire et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?  
-Aucun vampire ne meurt lorsqu'il sort dehors, ce ne sont que des idées très rependus, expliqua Andrew, une fois calmé. Par contre, comme les loups-garous, nous sommes très sensibles à la lune pleine.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Les loups-garous se transforment alors que les vampires deviennent incontrôlables. Ils sortent de chez eux et se mettent à boire beaucoup de sang. Ils tuent généralement les humains lorsqu'ils sont sous la lune.  
-C'est triste, commenta simplement Ethan.  
-Oui mais c'est pour ça que les vampires portent ceci, dit-il en sortant la même chaîne que tout à l'heure. On appelle ça un Anneau de Séléné, cela nous permet de ne pas faire du mal aux humains lorsqu'il y a la pleine lune.  
-Pratique. »

Les deux restèrent silencieux.  
« Bon, puisque tu es sympa et que tu m'as étranglé qu' _une_ fois, je vais te laisser être mon ami, dit Ethan en s'étirant.  
-C'est vrai ?! Merci beaucoup Ethan ! »  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche de pantalon, sa chère montre à gousset.  
« Il est temps d'aller manger. Tu viens ? »  
Le vampire sourit et sauta du lit. Ethan lui emboîta le pas et sourit un peu lui aussi. Peut-être qu'avoir un ami n'était pas si mal en fin de compte.

 **Note de l'auteur :  
Que pensez-vous d'Andrew Webber ? Est-il une bonne addition pour l'histoire ? Je cherchais un personnage avec un secret assez perturbant et les loups-garous étaient assez répandus dans les fanfictions d'Harry Potter donc pourquoi pas un vampire ? **

**Les commentaires sont bienvenus.**


End file.
